Suspicions
by HFH
Summary: *COMPLETE* Finally, Eugene and Erika's murderer confessed...
1. A news in the newspaper

Chapter One: A news in the newspaper

I DON'T own Medabots

Ikki Tenryo and Metabee were walking towards the School

-IIIIKKKKKIIIII!!!!

The kid turned back -Hey, Erika! What's up?

-DON'T YOU KNOW??? Something horrible happened... 

Brass had a newspaper in her hands -Read this

Ikki took it and read:

****

Terrible murder in Tokio

Today, at 3:00 a.m, Eugene Aki's body was found in the corner of Kurakawa Street and Hisha Avenue. The man had three shoots in his chest.

The police is investigating about Dr. Aki's last hours but it doesn't have any suspect yet...

-No... I can't believe it...- Metabee said

-Who?.... Why?- Ikki was shocked

-We must tell this to Henry, he was his apprentice, wasn't he?- Erika sighed- Poor Doc... he didn't deserve this...

Who killed Dr. Aki and why? Will the murdered be found? 

Well, you'll have to wait for the next chap!


	2. The investigation starts

Chapter Two: The investigation starts

I DON'T own Medabots

HFH writes: The next chap will take a long time 'cause I have a test for the University. I'll update this fic on Sunday, maybe...

Now I have to... _study_... _

Shadow Knight: Who knows? Maybe I killed Eugene after all!!!!

Sweet Briar: Henry? He he... I won't tell you! I don't know what's terrible neither

Flame extinguisher: Don't get angry ^_^ I am glad that you like this story!

Gostridah: I wanted to do this for a loooong time... XD

sexi yaoi-gal: Henry or Karen? Well, you'll know the answer later! ;D

storybard2: I am 18 years old and I know that my English is terrible. 

HiKaRu AgAtA: Dr. Aki is dead! Let's do a party!!! XD

****

24 Hop Mart 

A depressed Henry was putting in order some new Medabots models when two cops entered in the store

-Are you Henry Agata?- asked the bold one

-Yes

-And Dr. Aki was your guardian?- asked the younger cop

-Yes, why are you asking that?

The bold cop showed a badge -I'm Detective Barnaby and he's Sergeant Moromi. Someone killed Eugene Aki last night and you must testify

The clerk looked at them, amazed -No... this can't... be true...

****

Police Station

Tensho Moromi grabbed his notebook and pencil -What did you do yesterday?

Henry sighed -Dr. Aki visited me at 10:00 pm. We talked a while and... he went 30 minutes later. Nothing serious happened

Kaoirin Barnaby stared at Henry -What did you talk about?

The teenager hesitated -About... Rare Medals and Medabots. Dr. Aki showed me a new desing and asked my opinion

-Did you noticed something strange?

-Well, I noticed that he was angry. Dr. Aki told me that he had to fire an excellent empoyee: Miss... Caviar 

Kaoirin stared at Henry again -Do you know what? I feel that you are hidding something... Why did you emphasized that **"nothing serious happened"**?

The clerk didn't asnwered. He looked at the floor

Tensho stopped writing -Henry, you must say the truth. Someone murdered your guardian yesterday, we need your help

-I have to confess something...- Henry looked at Barnaby

****

Outside the 24 Hop Mart 

-What did his boss say?- asked Metabee

-That he went with two cops to the Police Station...

-Henry killed Dr. Aki???

Erika shrugged -I don't know... 

Ikki looked at his watch -We must go. See ya, Erika!

Minutes later, Metabee and his Medafighter arrived to their home. Chidori was on the phone -Here is he! Ikki!!! A friend wants to talk with you!!!!

-Hello?

__

-Do you miss Eugene Aki?- a shrill voice asked

-Who... who are you?

__

-Do you miss him? Because you are next...

Why was Henry depressed? What does he have to confess? Who called Ikki? And the most important question of this fic: **Who killed Eugene Aki?**

Read the answers in the next chap!


	3. Confession The new suspect

Chapter Three: Confession. A new suspect

HFH writes: I took Kaoirin's last name from "Midsomer Murders" I really like that series ^_^

hopesucker Krosserdog or Ikki? Well, you'll know later!

sexi yaoi-gal Karen? He he he... I won't tell you!!! =D

Shadow Knight Meta-Evil? Maybe yes... or maybe not... You'll know it in the last chap!

Sweet Briar Henry? About the phone call... you were right! XD

Gostridah Henry again? Why everybody suspect of him? ^_^

HiKaRu AgAtA Kill Ikki? I don't like killing the Medabots charas... I am a sweet girl! =)

****

A telephone box

A blonde kid hung up the phone -What a idiot!!! Did you listened his scream?? XD

-Now, let's call Koji Karakuchi... and later to Coach Mountain!! XD

The blonde smirked -I bet that Ikki is crying scared under his bed! XD

****

Police Station

Tensho looked at Henry -What do you have to confess?

-Well... Dr. Aki... had a terrible problem. He was alcoholic

-Really?- Barnaby asked

Henry nodded sadly -That was three or four months ago. But last night, I saw him drinking again...

*********************************************************Henry's home*******************************************************************

Henry: Dr. Aki... Stop!!!

Eugene looked at his apprentice and left the bottle on the table

Dr. Aki: You don't understand, Henry. I really need this

Henry: You promised that you'll never drink whisky again. This addiction is destroying your life!!!

Dr. Aki: And who are you? My mother? You are nothing for me... YOU CAN'T ORDER ME ANYTHING!

Henry: DON'T YELL AT ME!!!

Dr. Aki slapped Hikaru. The teenager touched his red cheek and looked at Eugene with anger.

******************************************************************************************************************************************

-What did you do after that?- asked Moromi

-I turned back and went to my bedroom. Dr. Aki left my home minutes later

-Did you stay in your bedroom during that night?

Henry sighed -Yes, I fell asleep...

Barnaby looked at the clerk -Thanks for your help...

Minutes later, Tensho read again his notes -I think that we must interrogate that employee

-Good idea. I'll search clues where Dr. Aki was found...

****

Medabot Corporation 

Tensho showed his badge to the recetionist -I am investigating Dr. Aki's murder and... I need Caviar's adress

-Excuse me, sir. I can't give that information

-But...

-Here are all my things -Miss Caviar was carrying a box 

The receptionist stared at her -I am really sorry about your dismissal...

-Are you Miss caviar? I must interrogate you about last night -Moromi said before that Miss Caviar could answer

-I understand... What do you want to know? A great scientific called Eugene Aki fired me because of a little mistake. That swine...

-Miss, Dr. Aki was murdered...

-So what? He never respected me... I won't talk about him with respect only because he's dead

-Why did he fired you?

-Well...

****************************************************One day before********************************************************** 

Dr. Aki: Miss Caviar, I need your help. Could you analyze this new desing?

Ms. Caviar: Sure, Dr. Aki 

The woman put the paper on her desk and sit down. When Ms. Caviar grabbed the desing, she accidentally knocked over a flask of ink.

Dr. Aki: What did you do? You ruined this desing!!!!

Ms. Caviar: I am sorry... that was an accident!!

Dr. Aki: I am sorry too... because you are fired!

Ms. Caviar: No, Dr. Aki. Please!!!

Dr. Aki: You listened at me...

***********************************************************************************************************************************

-What did you do last night?

Ms. Caviar looked at Tensho -I didn't kill him. I don't know who did it, but he or she did me a big favor...

Who is the murderer? Will Barnaby and Moromi find her/him?

You have to wait for the next chap!


	4. Some new clues

Chapter Four: Some new clues

HFH writes: Sorry for the delay!!! But I came back, so don't sue me... ^.^;;;

I invented Dr. Aki's second name, it's stupid but I didn't know how to call him

Spirit Dragon  The kid in the phone wasn't Karen, and the murderer… you'll know later

Sweet Briar  Yep, Miss Caviar acts very different… she's really out of chara

sexi yaoi-gal Karen? Hey! I won't tell you now… ;D

Peppercat Lee Ikki or Krosserdog? I don't know! XD

Shadow Knight Okey… okey… the kid on the phone is Saiyuki Miramiya… an own chara that was bored and called to everydoby and told them that stupid thing. Sweet guy, isn't he?

**Next day.**** Tokio Police Station**

-Good morning, Mr. Barnaby. Did you find something interesting?

-Yes, Moromi... Do you know that there is a restaurant near the place where Dr. Aki was found? I talked with the employee...

-And?

-Dr. Aki ordered pudding and whisky. Really weird, isn't it? But the most important thing is that Henry Agata wasn't there... nobody saw him that night

-Read this, sir. It's Dr. Aki's will

Kaoirin took it -I, Eugene Alexander Aki, blah blah blah. Agata inherited 10.000.000 dollars?

-He is my principal suspect....- Moromi commented

**24 Hop Mart**

-"The Phantom Joker"? Who is him?- Henry asked

-It's a little boy who calls to some people and tells them: "You are next..."- Koji answered while he was looking worried at a sad Karen

-He called Ikki too....- Erika added

-Yeah, but I didn't scream scared...

-Sure...- Metabee commented

Samantha and Peppercat entered in the store. The girl approached Dr. Aki's niece and put a hand in her shoulder -I... am really sorry, Karen...

Karen smiled sadly -Thank you, Samantha...

Everybody in the store stood silent for a moment. Henry put in order some newspapers, while he was thinking about his dead guardian

**Tokio**** Police Station**

-He fought with his tutor, followed him and later he killed him with three shoots...

-And he inherites a lot of money...- Tensho Moromi finished- We still need more clues... and the gun

-We must do it quickily... If the murderer is free, maybe this won't be the only murder that we'll have to investigate

The phone rang

-Hello? I'm Detective Barnaby

_-Detective... I think that I know who killed Dr. Aki-_ a female voice said

**Minutes later.**** A street near the 24 Hop Mart **

Henry and Ikki were running, the other kids and Metabee stood in the store, trying to calm down a hysterical woman.

"Another murder? A little girl?" Ikki thought about the woman's words

The clerk arrived first, he saw an immobile Brass and a crowd surrounding something. Henry understood 

-Stop, Ikki... Don't see her...

Metabee's Medafighter looked at him, his face paled -ERIKA!

_Is Erika dead? Will the murderer be found? Who called Barnaby?_

The answers're in the next chap


	5. A misterious call

Chapter Five: A misteriuos call

HFH writes: I didn't update in a looong time, sorry! ^_^ I invented Meta-Evil's stupid last name

Sweet Briar What can I do? I like killing some charas! ^.^;;

Peppecat Lee Me? Metabee? Wait a moment... ME???? Why do you suspect of me? I am a sweet girl who hates Dr. Aki and... **STOP SUSPECTING OF ME OR I'LL SUE YOU!!!!** XD

Hannah Thanks! And don't worry for your spelling... my English is catastrophic, terrible, a disaster!!!

sexi yaoi-gal Sorry... but Erika is dead... Karen or Arcbeetle? You'll know later! =)

Shadow Knight O... okey... okey... if you ask me so kindly... XD 

Tiger Forest Uhhhh... I must apologize with you too... because Erika died... Sorry!

****

Tokio Police Station

-Tell me, Miss...

-I am a member of the Rubber Robo Gang. The afternoon before Dr. Aki's murder my boss, Armound Nagoya a.k.a. Dr. Meta-Evil called to Mr. Eugene

***********************Rubber Robo HQ*******************

Gillgirl was listening at the conversation

Meta-Evil: Come on, Eugene! Why don't you help me? I'll pay you!

Dr. Aki: _Armound... I don't need your money and I won't help you_

Meta-Evil: The only thing that you'll have to do is build a powerful Medabot, and improved version of Giganko

Dr. Aki: _ENOGH!!! I WON'T BE YOUR ALLIED!!! DID YOU UNDERSTAND? NEVER!!!!_

Meta-Evil: You'll regret of this, Eugene... I swear you

Dr. Aki: _What will you do? Kill me? Sorry, but I am not afraid of you_

Meta-Evil: You should be, Eugene, you should be...

*********************************************************

Kaoirin thought for a minutes

-Thanks for your help...

****

The bridge

Henry was looking at the river "First, Dr. Aki... and now, Erika...". 

He noticed that Rokusho was looking at him -Hi, Rokusho...

-Why do you know me? I never saw you

-Metabee talked a lot about you... and Erika... showed me a video. You saved a little dog in this river.

-What is wrong?

-Stop interrogating me, please... Someone killed Dr. Aki and Erika, the police suspect of me... and Ikki and his friends too...

-But the most important is that you know that you are innocent. Because you didn't kill them, did you?

Henry didn't answer

****

Tokio Police Station

Barbany was drinking his second cup of coffee when Moromi entered in his office -Sir, a 10 years old girl was murdered. Dr. Ashura thinks that someone used the same gun...

-Which used with Dr. Aki... This case is too much complicated, why someone want to kill a little girl?

-Maybe because she saw something

-Maybe... but what?- Kaoirin took his glasses

****

Henry's home

Arcbeetle had something white in his hands "Two out... only one remaining..."

The clerk opened the door

__

What was Arcbeetle thinking about? Why the murderer killed Erika? Why did Meta-Evil say "You should be, Eugene"?

Read the answers in the next chap!


	6. Suspicions

Chapter Six: Suspicions 

HFH writes: This is a really short chap ^_^ I am lazy now, but the next one wil be longer!

anger Why? I am innocent!

Peter Chang Okey! Who must be the next victim? =)

Shadow Knight He he he he he XD I can't answer!!!

sexi yaoi-gal Maybe you guessed...

Hannah Sorry for killing Erika... well, the murderer is who must apologize but... ^_^

Mistress of the Anime Well, here's another chap!

Peppercat Lee Arcbeetle? Karen? Brass? You'll know in two chaps, aproximately

HiKaRu AgAtA Arcbeetle? Armound? Me? You? YOU DID IT!!!! YOU KILLED DR. AKI BECAUSE YOU HATE HIM!!!! I hate him too... but I swear for Eugene's life that I didn't kill him.... 

****

24 Hop Mart 

Tensho read his notes again

-And Agata, his employee... where was he?- asked Barnaby

-He was in the counter all the time! Henry only searched a box with Medals in a room, it took him 5 minutes. He couldn't run, kill the girl and come back- Henry's boss answered

-Agata couldn't murder Erika Amazake, nobody can be in two places at the same time, sir...- Moromi commented

-What about Armound Nagoya?

-We didn't found him

-Detective, we found this near the skip...- a cop gave Brass' Medal to Kaoirin

The young sergeant put it in a Medawatch

-Miss Erika, are you all right?- asked the female Medabot

-Tell me what happened, please. Your Medafighter...

-What? What is wrong with Miss Erika?

-Someone killed her...

****

Henry's Home

Arcbeetle looked at his Medafighter -Hello, Henry. I am trying to defeat King with Dhalsin, but she's too much agile!!

-Playing Capcom vs SNK again?

-Yeah. I defeated Mai and Vice but... what happened? 

-Erika is dead... she was murdered near the 24 Hop Mart

****

Minutes later. 24 Hop Mart 

-I... I just listened her voice... I didn't.... see... anything...

****

**************************A street near the 24 Hop Mart****************

Erika: Brass, I can't believe that I forgot my piano lessons!!!!

Brass: Don't worry, Miss Erika, it's going to start in 10 minutes

Erika: What the... Oh.. Hi... What...

Brass: Miss Erika? Who is there?

Erika: No! Transport Brass!!!

Brass: Miss Erika? Miss Erika??

****************************************************************************

-So.. Erika saw the murdered... and he killed her before Brass could defend her Medafighter...

Kaoirin didn't answer, he was looking at Miss Caviar through the shop window 

-Sir?- asked Tensho

-Isn't she Ms. Caviar? What is she doing here? 

Who killed Erika and Eugene? Where is Meta-Evil? And Ikki?

You'll know later


	7. The murderer appears

Chapter Seven: The murderer appears

HFH writes: The last chapter is close!! And finally, I wrote a long chap

Hannah Well, you have to wait!

Spirit Dragon Brass was really upset, someone killer her Medafighter and she couldn't do anything for her... that's sad.

Ra88 Forgive me, Adamas!! ^.^;;; Arcbeetle killed them? You'll know in the next chap!

Peter Chang You hate more Medabots charas than me... And I thought that it was impossible ^_^

HiKaRu AgAtA You acted very suspicionsly: When I talked about a party you sounded too much happy... XD

sexi yaoi-gal Karen? The next chap will give you the answer

Shadow Knight Meta-Evil? Caviar? Me? HEY!!! WHY DO YOU SUSPECT OF ME??? STOP SUSPECTING OF ME OR I'LL KILL YOU... I MEAN... SUE YOU!!!! Ooopsss...

Mistress of Anime Yeah, poor Erika... 

Peppercat Lee You are right, but don't tell this to Barnaby please... 

****

24 Hop Mart 

Barnaby looked at Tensho -Do you have Agata's adress?

-Yes, sir. Why did you ask?

-I have a plan. Sometimes the murderer confesses if you give him some "help"

Tensho stared at him with a surprised face

-Look at this. Miss Caviar, I must talk with you...

The woman approached to Kaoirin -Right

-What are you doing here?

-I... just was walking. Looking for a new job...

-What a coincidence, a 10 years old girl died while you were walking. Isn't that amazing?

-I don't know what are you trying to say

-I think that you do. To kill Dr. Aki was easy, he was drunk, but... what about Erika? What did you feel while the girl was falling to the floor with one shoot in her head? Happiness? Sadness? What? 

-Stop, please...- Caviar closed her eyes

-Didn't you look at her? Her surprised face? Her immobile Medabot? Her blood? What did she tell you? I know that Erika's murder was an accident and I think that you fell the same... Or did you wanted to kill a 10 years old girl? Did you enjoy that? 

-No... I didn't kill her!!!- Ms. Caviar cried- I.... didn't....

Barnaby stared at her -If you wanna tell me the truth, I'll wait you in the Police Station

****

Henry's home

Tensho and Kaoirin were waiting in the door -So, you blame them

-It's a cruel method... I don't know if it'll work

Henry opened the door -Good afternoon. Come in, please

Kaorin took off his hat and sat in the sofa, Moromi did the same -Hi... the sergeant and I were talking about you

-Why?

-You know... The resentment. Your guardian slapped you, you felt angry, you followed at him...

-I mean: Dr. Aki shouldn't do you that... didn't you think the same while you were looking at the gun? Three shoots in his chest... Why didn't you shoot him only two times?

The clerk sighed -That night... I really felt angry... but I'll never shoot at him

-Sure. But you did... and you killed Erika too. Wasn't that too much cruel? Why did you killed her? She was so young... 

-Stop accusing me!!

-Dr. Aki was like your father, he took care of you for eight years... and what did you do for him? YOU MURDERED HIM!!!!

-NO!- Henry covered his face with his hands

-I can imagine it: Your guardian dying in the floor, his surprised eyes staring at you. What did he tell you? "Why, Henry?" "Henry, I can't believe this of you...."? "Goodbye, Henry"? What are you going to do with the money? A party? You'll buy a car? Tell me!! Why don't you confess, Henry Agata?

Henry didn't answer

****

That night. Only I know where...

"I just can't sleep"

"That detective suspects of me, sooner or later he'll find out that I am guilty"

"Dr. Aki, maybe he deserved that... but why am I feeling so bad since that night? I acted without thinking... that just... happened... I opened my eyes and he was in the floor"

"Erika... that was an accident... a stupid accident... I didn't wanted to kill her. She saw me... she understood... This is all my fault"

"Sometimes I dream with them. They are looking at me, pointing at me. Erika says _"Why?"_. Dr. Aki says _"I'll never forgive you..."_. I have blood in my hands... their blood. I scream, I cry but they don't dissapear... great, I am mad" 

"I can't stand this, I can't..."

****

Next morning. Tokio Police Station

Barnaby was putting in order his paper when the murderer entered in his office and put a gun on the desk

-I knew that you'll come... Why don't you tell me everything? 

__

Who killed Erika and Eugene? Why? What will happen next?

You'll know this in the last chap


	8. Looking at the tomorrow

Chapter Eight: Looking at the tomorrow

HFH writes: And this is the end. Did you guessed who is the murderer? Find out!!!

sexi yaoi-gal Karen or Henry? Here is the answer!

Shadow Knight N-Blade is right, Shadow Knight... I'll never kill somebody... I swear for Eugene's life!! XD

HiKaRu AgAtA Henry or Arcbeetle? Read and find out!

Hannah Ikki? Yeah, he dessapeared for a lot of chaps... that is suspicious...

Mistrees of Anime Stop dieing because here you'll know ^_^ 

****

Tokyo Police Station

-I am sorry about Erika's murder... I didn't want to kill her... I fact... I was trying to get rid of the gun in that skip when she saw me...

__

Erika: Oh... Hi... What...

-Erika understood what was I doing with a gun in my hands, I saw it in her eyes. I was lost... she was going to tell my secret to everyone and I couldn't allow that. I... I aimed at her...

__

Erika: No! Transport Brass!!!

-Her Medabot appear in the floor, but it was too late. I didn't close my eyes that time.

-What about Eugene Aki?- asked Barnaby

-I followed him, I wanted to kill him in a first time. He never should treat me like that. Who did he think he was? Only because Dr. Aki was millionaire he deserve to treat us like rubbish? I didn't think so...

-I waited for him outside the restaurant. When Eugene Aki came out, I followed him again. He turned back in a corner and saw me

__

Dr. Aki: It's you... why are you following me?

-He was drunk... and I... regretted of my decision. But Dr. Aki tried to snatch the gun and I accidentally fired at him

__

Dr. Aki: Gimme that!!

-I opened my eyes... and he was dead...- Miss Caviar covered her face with her hands- It's all my fault...

****

That afternoon. Heaven Cementery

Henry put the roses on Dr. Aki's grave. Arcbeetle as at his side, holding another bouquet

-Henry!- Ikki said. He was walking wiht Metabee, Karen, Koji, Brass, Sumilidon and Neutranurse

-Hi, Ikki. We were going to go to Erika's grave... Sorry about she, Brass

The female Medabot nodded

-My Medafighter was here minutes ago, but he leaved...- Arcbeeetle added 

Metabee nodded -Did you know that the murderer gave herself up? She was... Miss Caviar!!!

-I hope that my uncle and Erika can rest in peace, now

-Don't worry, Karen... they will...- Henry looked at the purple sky

***********************************************************************

Short Ending, isn't it?

THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR READING!

HFH ^_^


End file.
